The invention is directed to braces or orthotic devices used in the treatment of spinal disorders and, more particularly, to an abdominal corset-type orthotic which is used in the treatment of lumbar spine disorders.
It has long been recognized that certain types of lower back pain in humans can be treated by wearing corset type devices. These devices are applied around the torso of the individual and are tightened to cause an increase in the intra-abdominal pressure in the wearer. The increased intra-abdominal pressure in turn functions to reduce the compression force on the individual's spine by creating a semi-rigid hydra-pneumatic cylinder surrounding the spinal column. The load normally carried by the spine is distributed across this cylinder and the pressure on the lumbar inter-vertebral discs is correspondingly reduced. In many cases, the reduction in pressure also serves to provide dramatic relief in the pain associated with the spinal disorder.
One problem associated with many corsets of the type described above is the difficulty in achieving the proper tensioning of the corset about the individual's torso. Typically, the corsets comprise front and back panels which are laced together along their lateral edges by at least one and often several laces. Tensioning of the corset is accomplished by pulling tightly and then securing the laces after the corset has been applied to the torso. It can be appreciated that the use of both hands is generally necessary to pull the ends of the laces to achieve the desired tensioning and then secure them together. The positioning of the laces at the sides of the individual also makes it difficult, particularly for the elderly and infirm, to reach the laces with both hands, let alone manipulate and pull the laces with the force necessary to achieve satisfactory abdominal compression.
Another problem associated with such corsets is the difficulty in achieving uniform tensioning of the corset because of the often wide variations in circumference about an individual's lower ribs, waist and hips. The use of several vertically spaced laces along the lateral edges of the front and back panels of the corset facilitates the adaptation of the corset to the specific contours of the wearer and allows separate tensioning of the upper, lower and intermediate portions of the corset. However, the process of sequentially tightening and readjusting these various laces to achieve the necessary abdominal compression can be very time consuming and difficult, particularly for elderly and infirm patients. Often, one or more previously tied laces must be loosened or further tightened as more laces are tied together or in response to patient discomfort.
In an attempt to overcome the difficulties associated with the use of lateral laces as described above, corsets have been designed which utilize fixed or adjustable hook and loop type fasteners. The hook and loop elements form a vertical seam which can be opened by separation of the hook and loop fastening elements to allow placement of the corset around the torso of the individual. The seam can then be reformed by simply pressing the fastening elements together. While the use of a fastener of this type greatly simplifies the application of the corset to the body, it is still difficult to pull the ends of the corset together with sufficient force to achieve abdominal compression and then join together the elements of the fastener.
A need has thus developed for a corset which can be readily applied, even by elderly and infirm individuals, to achieve a uniform and sufficient amount of abdominal compression to alleviate the pain or discomfort associated with lumbar spinal disorders.